different_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Parker
Mr Parker (or Nathan) is the father of Zenith, Ike, Pierre and Harpy, Mrs Parker's husband and the parent who inherited his werewolf blood into his children. Profile Description Nathan is the patriach of the Parkers and his werewolf blood is what that passed down to all of his children. Although not as ruthless as his wife when attacked, he tried several escaping methods for his children to never get captured again since they were toddlers. Appearance Human form Mr Parker has dark brown hair with a bit of whitening on his sides and a large portion of beard, having a light skin and cyan eyes like his younger children. He has a large face, and has more wrinkles than his wife. It is shown that he has a portion of chest hair (at least when he was younger). His brown hair is genetically passed down to his children but more specific on his daughters, while his fair skin is more specific on Ike and Harpy. He also wears an old dark gray working shirt as well as old beige pants casually. Wolf Form In his wolf form, Nathan has the same coat color as his original hair color: dark brown. He has darker brown socks, a dark brown strip on his nose and is generally bigger in size compared to all of his children. Personality He is a caring, responsible father who loves his werewolf children. According to his children's memories, he taught them how to work with their werewolf forms and control themselves, as well being a very morally father figure to them. He also has good leadership, probably is because he is the patriach of the household and is the only alpha among the family. Nathan is currently a CEO of an enterprise, and as hinted by Zenith, he is currently nearing his retirement. His pre-retirement has caused Zenith to be very diligent in her jobs in order to work for her family and paying the primary fees, as shown in Pay the Bills. Background Mr Parker's first name is Jonathan and like his children, he is too born a werewolf due to his great-grandfather being cursed into one before his birth. Since young, Nathan struggles hard to control himself as well his siblings, similar to his children now. He then met Madison (Mrs Parker) during his early 20's during his job and gets married then sired four children, Zenith, Ike, Harpy and Pierre, as well as inheriting his werewolf blood down to them when his wife was pregnant with each of them. He and his family also used to live in a small house. Throughout his existence, he and his children are the main victims of being wanted because they are highly suspected as criminals since they are all werewolves and not humans. This leads him to be hunted by a group of fake police, who also abducted his children at the same point. Eventually, Nathan's wife Madison and her friend Debra murdered all of the culprits involved, which saves him and his children but in separated situations. When the news reached to him, Nathan decided to move out his entire family to the countryside, where lesser people would care or gets suspicious about their species, although the road to his children's schools and hospitality are a lot further than being in a city. While Madison is more focused on her work, Nathan is more parental towards his children, such as bringing all of them to the forest to train their wolf abilities and knowledge when the children were younger. Plot Gallery Family.png wolves2.png|Younger Nathan and his children as wolves. oldcouple.png|A younger Nathan and Madison. Trivia * Mr Parker's behavior is very much like Jack Baker from Resident Evil 7 before infection, where he is a kind, caring and observant father. * He is the only Parker who has dark brown hair, whereas his children has mostly mixed hair color of him and his wife's hair. * Nathan is also confirmed by Yandy that he is an alpha werewolf. And this is proven in some ways: ** Out of everyone in his family except his human wife, he is the member whose wolf form is shown the least. ** His children will often tell their love partners that if they wanted to turn into a werewolf, they have to ask Nathan and not them. ** He seems to know a lot of knowledge of being a werewolf, however this can also be proven that he is older than anyone else in the family. * Nathan has five other siblings, with all of them not residing Quay Villas but will seldom come to visit. ** However, only four of them are associated with him, as one of them is probably disassociated.Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Supporting